Tampered Temper
by kuraboeL16
Summary: She's confident to handle any type of persons having experienced being surrounded by them and even making them friends. What if one of them she knows the nicest is just adjusting for her? Time came she sees through it then another one comes into picture with multiple character behavior. Can she handle without letting them get into her? Are they just teasing her because they please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim any of the YYH characters although I wished I do.

**Prologue**

She is a caring and a sweet girl indeed although they take her for granted sometimes. Nonetheless, he loves her more than a friend but a sister as well. Try as they might to hurt her, they will taste the wrath of a brother more than a blood bond. Think of the Underworld Carnage, how much he fought in order for them to retrieve her. And as for a selfless brother, somehow he hoped she would introduce to them her special someone if she have had already. And Koenma is surely out of the question.

oooooooooo

He have to admit that he was first infatuated with her but that was long time ago. Who wouldn't be? Even Urameshi has a little crush on her but no more than that of course. She is appreciative and supportive as well. And he finds her comfortable to speak with in matters of love.

oooooooooo

For him, there's a lot of her more than meets the eye. Maybe because she is of Reikai origin. Interesting, all of three worlds of origin working together. He actually likes her being around during the missions than keep on hearing two street fighters bickering and the little friend of them who keeps giving death glares and warning specifically to Kuwabara. Well, they know very well the reason for it. And they smiled because Kuwabara is so clueless. She is a very trustworthy then when it comes to secret that needs to be kept.

oooooooooo

She is a noisy creature that he despise. Her concern, he hates it, but he was surprised by himself that he was returning that concern seeing her in danger. And the worse part of it, seeing himself concern for the Kuwabara as well. He might have hated her laughters but soon he learned to bear with it and even learned the art of laughing from the heart though not so much loud as hers.

oooooooooo

Of course she is hard working person that's why he keeps her in the Reikai palace. He is his superior and is aware that sometimes she have hated him for demanding some errands for him. And he know too well that she fits for the new task ahead send by his father and so he reccomends her.

oooooooooo

Nonetheless of she is'es there's one thing sure about her: She's confident to handle any type of persons having experienced being surrounded by them and even making them friends. But, what if one of them she knows the nicest is just adjusting for her? Time came she sees through it then another one comes into picture with multiple character behavior. Can she handle without letting them get into her? Are they just teasing her because they please?

A/N: Because I think this story needs prologue and so I added ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters although I wish I did just like anyone else of you.

**Who** **Knows** **Who****?**

It was a normal daily routine for Botan greeting, ''Good day!" to anyone whom she passes by before getting started on her work.

She always wanted to create a friendly atmosphere towards her co-employees in Reikai that helps them to work more comfortable with each other just like she did being the first one to be assigned assisting the Reikai Tantei.

''Speaking of them, I haven't seen them for a long time. I must ask Koenma-sama to allowed me to see them before starting to work on my new work place...''

''Thinking out loud Botan-san?'' a manly deep voice spoke out few steps behind her.

Botan stopped and glanced back greeting him awkwardly, ''Oh! Good day to you too Yuuhei-kun!'' she smiled and added, ''If I am not mistaken?''

Yuuhei is a new SDF training member. He is tall as Kuwabara and has a straight long black hair tied up in a high pony tail just like hers and he has an icy color eyes. He had been became a topic to a lot of grim reapers. That's why somehow she knew it was him. She does not care what is being told about him as long as he would not be bothersome to Koenma-sama and not until she meet him in person and perhaps make him a good friend and now is the time.

Unfortunately, this guy didn't returned her greetings and even her smile. He continued walking past her without making any eye contact with her as if she was not there.

She wanted to scream at him for being so rude. But this was the first encounter with him so she would let it pass. She wanted her whole day to be good as possible. Perhaps this is what they were telling about him, ''Don't dare look into his eyes.'' Since he is under training, it is part of running errands for SDF in relation to Koenma-sama and at the same time familiarizing himself with every employees in the Reikai Palace.

She noted to herself that this was not the first time seeing him. She would surely be seeing him again in some other unexpected time. Brushing off her thoughts away with regards to Yuuhei, she headed straight where she supposed to go.

She noted every details in the palace. Sooner, she would not be walking here again for some months due to her assignments. It was said she would have a companion or companions. And who knows who? She doesn't even care. She can confidently handle her or him or them.

She stopped on her tracks arriving at the door of the office of Koenma. She knocked gently before going inside.

''Hi, Botan-san'' greeted by the man who was talking to Koenma but was interrupted by her entrance.

She was shocked seeing the Yuuhei guy she met earlier. ''For real?'' She asked to herself. ''He actually greeted me and even bowed his head before me making eye contact too?'' But then, she decided to ignore him. ''That is for a while ago! Hmp!'' She continued to approach Koenma being occupied by her thoughts.

''Botan, don't be so rude to him!'' Koenma's voice rang into her ears as if she did something very wrong. ''He was being polite at you.'' He added.

''What was it again Koenma-sama? Polite? You mean?'' She asked quizically looking at Yuuhei.

Yuuhei on the other hand simply said, ''It's okay. Don't bother Koenma-sama. She might be a bit occupied by something.''

''Yes, Botan. I know you were quite occupied after I told you your new assignment. But don't let it get to you.'' Koenma told her calmly.

All she could do is cracked him an indifferent smile. ''Ohh! You're hopeless Koenma-sama!''

''Topic aside, you may now go Yuuhei.'' Koenma dismissed him and he bowed before going out of the office.

Koenma focused his attention back to Botan.

''This will be a fast talk with you. No interruptions please. Let me finish what I need to tell you because I have to finish a lot of work loads today. I will let Hinageshi finish your job for this week starting today...''

''Wow! That was so nice of you! I really appreciate it Koenma-sama!'' She happily ran towards him to hug him.

''Botan, I will miss you. We will all miss you. But I'm sorry, you are suppose to leave by tomorrow. That's why Hinageshi will take over your final job for this week.'' Koenma said in a low tone of voice.

He was expecting her to yell at him but it didn't came. She tightened her hugged and heard her answer, ''Okay.'' before she completely released him and sprinted for the door.

Stopping at the door, she spoke, ''If that is so? Then I will. For now, I will be spending the rest of my day in Ningenkai. Bye Koema-sama! I'll see you and the rest tomorrow morning for my departure!'' before she rushed outside.

To whoever knows where, she might probably diving her way into Ningenkai without leaving anyone a word in Reikai regarding of her departure.

''I guess it will be me to tell the rest of the employees about her departure.'' He sighed for her behavior. ''I haven't even told you that your companion is no other than Yuuhei.''

A/N: Just random ideas puffing in my head. And I thought of publishing this into a story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters.

**Of** **All** **Of** **A** **Sudden**

Koenma cleared his throat and continued speaking with the expected person in his office. ''Okay, are we clear for the duties you will be held responsible for?''

''Yes, Koenma-sama, I will do my duties to the best of my knowledge and skills.'' Yuuhei answered in a calm voice.

''And one more thing,'' Koenma looked at him seriously and continued, ''You will also be held responsible for Botan. I want you both to leave and return safely since it is Makai we are talking about.''

Yuuhei replied, ''Yes Koenma-sama, take care of her you may say.''

The conversation between them was interrupted by few knocks on the door and it soon revealed Botan.

oooooooooo

Yusuke and Keiko were to spend their movie date.

''I hope to see them again. It's been a year.'' Keiko told him seriously.

Yusuke smiled at her and replied, ''Sure thing, we will. We just don't know when.'' He keep his senses up noticing that someone is following behind. ''Whoever you are? I'm gonna kick your ass just the same if you dare come nearer.'' He thought to himself.

''I didn't mean to be an interruption to both of you.'' a manly voice spoke from behind that made them look at him.

''My, I'm sorry! I haven't tell anything of who might be am.'' the man said.

''You better speak now or if else you are planning to ruin our date. Well, that would be nice, I haven't kick any ass lately.'' Yusuke told him proudly.

His first sentence moved Keiko but upon hearing the second one, she decided to give him a smack on the forehead.

''Yusuuuukkkkeeee! Why you! Hmp!'' Keiko shouted at him. Looking at the stranger she smiled and apologized. ''I'm sorry Mister for the rudeness of him. How we may help you?''

''No, no, it's okay. By the way I am Yuuhei. I am from Reikai and kind of know your friend.'' He said introducing himself to somehow get their attention. ''Botan''

''Oh, Yes! Botan! If this is about her, we will help. We will cancel our date for it.'' she exclaimed and looked at Yusuke for a response.

''Tch! Ahm, yeah, sure we will.''

Yuuhei gave them a reassuring smile and told the help he will need. ''I hope you help me gathering the group, your circle of friends this afternoon. It's okay whichever place it would be.''

''In old hag's, that would be the best place'' Yusuke interrupted.

And Yuuhei agreed in what he suggested and continued, ''She would be arriving soon here in Ningenkai and she doesn't know anything about what I'm planning for her. Koenma-sama told me that none of you knew of her tomorrow's departure for Makai. There, she would be working for a month or two. I hope we could give her something special to remember or a departure party you may say.''

Yusuke and Keiko stared at him with a bit shock on their face. They somehow doubted him. Perhaps she may know about Botan but he doesn't have any proof for them to believe. Why all of a sudden of that news. This is more to what they thought of. They thought he would be some guy that kind of admire her and wanted to give her something to please her and confess his admiration or love that they might witness. They haven't heard any news recently from Reikai then this guy would just turn up. What is going on? And Yuuhei on the other side could see through their doubt. He decided to tell them something that would convince them. And so they agreed to gather the group at Genkai's.

After 15 minutes...

''Yes we got almost everyone even Hiei since he is checking up on Yukina this week. I asked Yukina to tell Hiei to stay. For sure, he would not insist. But then, I'm sorry. I guess Kurama will not be around. He is out of town. We don't know when will he be back. Kuwabara and Shizuru said they will bring food. I guess we head out for the place to prepare.'' Yusuke informed them placing his phone on his pocket.

oooooooooo

''I am really surprised to know about that sis.'' Kuwabara continued his conversation with Shizuru as they exit the pizza house. He got no response from her so he looked up at what caught her attention.

''Kurama!'' Kuwabara exclaimed unexpectedly. Shizuru eyed his brother quite indignantly.

''You know, we could just walked in him instead of getting public attention.'' Shizuru sighed as she started to walk and Kuwabara just followed.

''I didn't mean to shout that loud and get public attention as well. I kind of got excited to know we would be complete tonight.'' Kuwabara said truthfully.

His name being mentioned in public did not pass unnotice at him. He very well know who it was. Kurama looked at the two who approached him.

''Oh, hi Kuwabara and Shizuru! It's been a while.'' He greeted and smiled at them.

''Kurama, when did you arrive? We will be at Genkai's and everyone will be there even Hiei.'' Kuwabara told him.

''I just arrived this morning and I ordered take out meal for my family and they are currently waiting for me at the parking area.'' He replied.

''So that's it!'' Shizuru said, ''Your presence will be much appreciated at Genkai's tonight. We are happy you're back. It's for Botan that's why we are gathering. Yusuke called and told us that Botan would be assigned in another place. She would be staying there for a month or two as soon as her job is finished she would be back.''

''Isn't that other place is Makai?'' Kurama asked raising an eyebrow at them.

Shizuru only nodded at him.

''We are also surprised at the news. We only knew about it all today. It's such a nice thing having seen you here. So, the group will be complete'' Kuwabara told him.

''Hmmm. Well then, expect my presence there.''


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not claim any of the YYH characters although I wished I do.

**Missing** **Detail **

Botan excitedly passed on familiar streets leading to Urameshi's Apartment but unfortunately he wasn't there. "Well, he might be with Keiko" she thought as she summoned her oar. She went to Yukimura's Residence and even to Kazuma's and much to her dismay, she found them not.

And now, she found herself in front of an arcade shop. "Nostalgic" That's how she puts it. She entered and played games before deciding to treat herself a lunch in a not so very expensive restaurant.

"Now, where should I go?" she asked herself as she drive her oar onto no particular direction.

oooooooooo

It was almost an hour ago when Kurama unexpectedly met Kuwabara and Shizuru. Somehow, he is thinking of not coming. He could perhaps excused himself. He also needs rest. He heaved a sigh and picked up his brown jacket and went out of his room."They have my word." Kurama reminded himself as he took his leave from their house.

He continued on his way into the train station. Upon entering the train, he stopped for a moment and gazed upwards as he sensed a familiar ki. "Botan... Hmmm... Interesting" he muttered. "Well then, I guess I'll be buying two tickets." He noted to himself.

oooooooooo

"Kurama!" Botan gasped as she spotted him entering a train station. "Hmmm... I smell something fishy. They might be meeting at a particular place. And unfortunately, I may not be invited. Am I going back to Reikai then?" She hesitated at first but decided to enter the train station as well.

"Where are you Kurama?" She furrowed her brows as she scanned for him.

Amidst the crowd she was caught, she didn't mind the light tap on her shoulder until it was followed by clearing of throat. Somehow, it made her aware that she might be blocking his way but no she is not. There is still space for a person on her right side where he could possibly pass. Brows knitted, she turned to look at him. Much to her surprise, she was greeted by a pair of emerald eyes with a red mane.

"Kurama!" she gasped. Kurama couldn't help but to chuckle at her expression.

"Hello to you too Botan!" he greeted. "Sorry about that Kurama. I was just..."

"Surprised." he finished.

"Yes! I was looking for you and look who has tapped my shoulder whom I thought will ask me of something. And I was about to tell him: excuse me?" she explained dramatically. "And puff! It was no other than you after all."

He smiled warmly at her as he gestured for them to go forward.

"Ahm, Kurama, you might be surprised of finding me at this instant but I have really no idea where you are going. It just happened that I saw you and I thought you probably know anyone of Yusuke, Keiko or Kuwabara's whereabouts. I guess the three of them are hanging out together and you might be joining them or so I thought." she told him honestly.

He had to admit, Yusuke is not a best strategist. After all their effort for the preparation for the get-together for Botan, they did miss one thing. They missed to inform the person for whom they are rushing things.

"So, you know where they are?" She asked in excitement.

"Actually, I'm going to pay a visit to Hiei and that includes Yukina and Genkai-san as well. Hiei is here for the mean time. I'll be asking him some things."

"Ohh, I see"

They waited with the other passengers for the train to arrive.

"Kurama?" she mentioned his name in order to start up a conversation.

"Yes, Botan?" She mentally slapped herself for mentioning his name. She really doesn't have anything in mind to talk about. She should have let the awkward silent enveloped them.

"Ahm, h-how have you been lately?" she stuttered.

"I am very much fine. By the way, what is the important matter all about?"

"Huh?" she inquired for him to elaborate his question.

"You're sudden visit to them, to us. I guess it includes me as well then."

"Yeah! About that, I have an announcement to make." she cheerfully told him.

He raised his brows showing curiosity as if not knowing what the announcement is all about when he really has had an idea what it is.

"Ding!" The sudden announcement of opening doors of the train caused them to break their eye to eye contact and to leave their conversation unfinished.

oooooooooo

"What? You do not have any of that compact to contact Botan? I thought you told us you are his lover boy?" Yusuke complained.

"How long do I have to repeat it Yusuke-san? Besides, I'm sure she will come here since she will not find none of you. In short, she have no choice but to be here." Yuuhei countered calmly.

Yusuke could only grumble and went out. He is becoming rather impatient of this.

"If this are all joke put by Yuuhei, I'll drag him forcefully back into Reikai. And make him feel never to return in Ningenkai."

"Easy there, detective. I guess he is right."

"Hmp! I don't care if you side with him. Botan needs to be here the soonest as possible. It's close to three o'clock."

"That is... if.."

"If what Hiei?"

"If she uses her oar as a means of transportation" Hiei finished and left Yusuke. "You know what I mean. She fancy that slow means of transportation too much."

It knocked him some sense. Though, Botan might be excited to find and see them, she could have opted to ride in one of their slow transportation means, the train. He ran to catch up with him.

"Wait for me Hiei! It wouldn't hurt them to see us together returning!" He shouted.

A/N: Special thanks Aya-Sama3000 ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not claim any of the YYH characters although I wished I do.

Race

Kurama and Botan were both aware of the unfinished conversation, left it for good. Let alone Botan deal with it so as not to make repeated announcements. They both continuously spend their travel in silence. Climbing the stairs to the temple somehow tempted the girl.

"Kurama?" she muttered confirming his presence.

"Yes, Botan?" he asked.

She concentrated her ki on her palm and produced an oar.

He nodded and smiled at her. "You may use it."

She pointed to the temple and nervously grinned at him. "A race wouldn't hurt us I guess."

He raised his brows scanning her for the valid seriousness in her proposals. And hearing no instant response from him, she heaved a sigh. "I-I guess we need a price for a winner," she stuttered "a-and what do you suggest?"

"I haven't agreed with your proposal yet." he countered.

She was surprised with his reply. Somehow it made her feel rejected but even so, he is very much right. "You're very much right. I'm sorry. I guess it is selfish of me not knowing if you really did agree." she apologized and grinned nervously at him.

He chuckled before looking pensively at their destination and Botan followed his gaze. "It's okay. They have waited long enough. I guess you are right."

Botan was puzzled for a moment with what he is referring to. "So you agree to race?" she squeaked "Wait, let me have some arm stretching."

He nodded and told her "Okay, go on. You may even go ahead a minute before me. I bet that I can still be the first to reach the finish line."

She smirked, "Well, the last time I checked how fast I can reach that was for 50 seconds. Hey! You sure you will still win against me? Besides, I don't want to be unfair and I don't want to miss the fun."

"And now," he raised his brows, "What do you suggest for it to be fair?"

"Oh, Kurama! The normal race rule," removing her hair tie and fixing it into a bun she continued, "You should only use your normal ki, no Youko - chan ki even if it is little. Remember I can detect that."

"I'm okay with that. But, do you think you could surpass me?"

"In fighting level, no but in racing, let us see perhaps it will be yes. Let's see it then!"

"If you continued with the talk, there might not even be a race to start." Hiei said appearing behind them.

"I never thought Hiei is in to racing."

"Hn, stop it fox. Let's get over this and tonight so I can return tomorrow in Makai."

"Okay, as you wish." Kurama chuckled and looked at Botan who nodded.

"One, two, three!" Hiei counted telepathically sending it to both of them, just enough for them to know the starting signal. And the race began. It was a close fight. He could see that they have a close fight. Botan is so determined. And Kurama, he is so relax as usual. He smirked knowing what the result would be.

Kurama ran comfortably wearing a smirk. Not long enough, he noticed the sudden spike of ki of his opponent. His eyes widen a bit when she was two steps ahead of him. Realizing, he should not be comfortable, ran on his maximum speed making him ahead of her three steps.

"Not bad," he thought "The more determined she becomes the more she surpasses her known limits. It has only been 35 seconds. And with 5 more seconds, a winner will be decided."

Botan doesn't mind the feels that the wind is giving her. It wanted her to give up. Kurama is three steps ahead and she could tell he might be smirking of his soon winning.

"Nope! I won't let that happen," she encouraged herself "I just need to focused on my ki on my oar more and then I'm gonna win."

Kurama was surprised to find out that she was beside him again, no more 3 steps ahead. His smirk turned into smile. It was a good decision after all. And so he decided to take it seriously. Either him or her, they were alternating becoming ahead for an inch or two.

"I'm going to win!" Botan shouted focusing more ki on her oar to make it past Kurama.

Three more seconds and one of them is about to win. Sensing that Botan could not control her ki and the oar getting overwhelmed, Hiei decided to make his move. He appeared instantly on the said finish line.


End file.
